Une semaine en enfer
by Irina Malefoy
Summary: Que se passera til si Drago Malefoy doit passer sa dernière semaine de vacance chez les Weasley?Au programme romance GinnyDrago.FIC TERMINEE!
1. dernière semaine de vacances mouvementée

chapitre 1:dernière semaine de vacances mouvementée

Je regardais la pluie tomber et s'écraser contre les carreaux de ma fenêtre depuis une bonne heure déjà ,quand ma mère m'appella du salon.Je descendis tranquillement et je là vis qui lisait une lettre l'air grave.Je toussotai pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de ma présence.

-Ah te voilà enfin,me dit-elle,je viens de recevoir une lettre du ministère de la magie,c'est au sujet de ton père.

Je remarquais que sa voix tremblait légèrement.Cela m'étonna et m'inquièta encore plus,depuis quand Narcissa Malefoy n'était-elle plus maîtresse de ses émotions! Je pris en main la lettre qu'elle me tendait et la lut en silence.

-Sa y est c'est fini,pensais-je,mon père va subir le baiser du détraqueur demain soir.

En effet Lucius Malefoy avait était arrêté à la fin de l'année scolaire avec plusieurs autres Mangemorts alors qu'il était en mission pour le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps:Lord Voldemort.

La voix de ma mère me tira de ma rêverrie, elle me disait que le diner serat prêt à 21h00comme tout les soirs.C'était comme sa chez les Malefoy il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était.J'avoue que j'en souffrais,souvent j'aurais souhaité avoir une famille comme les autres avec une mère qui s'occuperait de moi et un père qui m'apprendrait à jouer au Quidditch.J'aimerais aussi avoir des vrais amis et pas deux espèces de gorilles et une pimbêche qui me suivent partout,mais un Malefoy ne se plaint jamais,il reste toujours digne qu'elle que soit la situation.C'est sur ses pensées que je m'endormis pour me faire réveiller quelques heures plus tard.Je cus d'abors que c'était Parkinson-le-pot-de-colle qui venait m'ennuyer dans mon sommeil mais c'est alors que je me souvint que je n'étais pas encore à poudlard et que la personne qui venait de m'importunner n'était autre que Dumbledore.

-Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore le vieux fou,pensais-je

Drago,il faut que tu vienne immédiatement avec moi je crains que tu ne sois plus en sécurité ,me dit doucement le sénile,amoureux des Moldus.

-Mmmquôa,réussis-je à articuler

-Viens ! me préssa t-il en me tirant hors du lit

-Hey! protestais-je vous allez me dire ce qui se passe IMMEDIATEMENT!

-Ta mère à disparut ,je crains qu'elle n'est été enlevé par Voldemort.

-Pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui enlèverais ma mère?

-Parce qu'elle voulait l'empêcher de faire de toi un Mangemort!

-QUOI! m'exclamais-je.

Je ne pus rien dire d'autre car Dumbledore me mis dans les mains une vieille basdquette ,un portoloin pensais-je quand je sentis une étrange sensation au niveaux du nombril.Enfin après un moment qui me parut interminable mais qui en fait était très court je me retrouvait dans une espèce de cuisine qui me faisait penser à une porcherie ou plutôt à un poullailler quand une dizaine de poules passèrent devant moi.C'est à ce moment que j'entendis une voix .

-AH tu est arrivée bienvenus au Terrier!

Horreur j'étais chez les Weasley!


	2. Premier jour au Terrier

_et voilà le chapitre deux ,normalement je posterais un chapitre par jour ou tout les deux jours, sa dépendra du temps que j'aurais.et maintenant bonne lecture!_

_les pensées de drago sont en / les miennes en " "_

Chapitre 2:premier jour au Terrier

Je rêve! Dire que je commençais à avoir un peu d'estime pour ce vieux sénile!I Il n'espère quand même pas que je vais passer une semaine dans cette porcherie avec le miséreux et sa famille!

-Ne reste pas planté là voyons ,viens manger Ron et Ginny ne vont pas tarder à arriver, me dit Mme Weasley.

/Comme si j'avais envie de les voir./

Malgrés tout je m'installais à table pour prendre un petit déjeuner qui je l'avoue était délicieux.Je ne pipas mots alors que la mère du pauvre,elle n'arrêtait pas de parler.

/Mais elle va se la fermer,qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de sa vie/

-...Fred et Georges vont venir en début d'après midi et Bill arrive demain passer le reste des vacances avec nous...

/J'en peux plus!Du calme Drago,respire./

-...et après avoir néttoyé tout les balais,tu poseras tes affaires dans la chambre de Ron,puis tu aideras à dégnommer le jardin.

-Stop! Je vais faire QUOI? Nettoyer les balais! C'est un travail d'elfe SA! Et dégnommer le jardin,et pourquoi pas 100 Gallions et un Chocogrenouille pendant que vous y êtes!

Je compris au regard menaçant que me lança Mme Weasley que j'étais allez trop loin.Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de laisser sa colère explosé je m'excusa et partit nettoyer les balais.

Des vieilles brindilles, pensais-je en voyant l'état des balais des enfants Weasley.Après avoir mis une bonne demi-heure à me décider si nettoyer des balais était une tâche assez digne d'un Malefoy,et après avoir conclus que non je me mis au travail à contrecoeur.J'eus tout le loisir de m'interroger sur ce que Dumbledore m'avait dit la veille.Ainsi ma mère voulait empêcher Voldemort (je frissona rien qu'au fait de penser à lui) et mon père de faire de moi un Mangemort.Pourquoi ne me la t-elle pas dit?Elle cachait tellement bien son jeu,moi qui croyais qu'elle était du même avis que mon père.Si elle m'en avait parler je lui aurais peut être dit que je ne voulais pas servir un vieil anaconda se n'était pas mon genre de m'agenouiller devant un psychopathe qui s'était fait battre par un gamin d'à peine d'un an.

En levant les yeux j'aperçus un calendrier, je frissona une deuxième fois en 5 minute:c'était ce soir que mon père allait recevoir le terrible baiser du Détraqueur.Tant de vie gâché pour une cause aussi stupide,je n'appréciait pas les moldus encore moins les sang de Boubes,mais je ne souhaitais pas les exterminés non plus.Au fil des années une fois que j'avais compris les terribles enjeux de cette guerre je compris que je soutenais la cause de Potter mais plutôt subir le maléfice du Doloris que de l'avouer!

Je fus interrompusdans mes pensées par la voix de Mme Weasley qui m'appella pour que je me joingne au déjeuner.

Déjà,le temps est passé si vite, remarquais-je.

Je fus acceuillis dans l'espèce de salle à manger par deux regard glacial,ceux du miséreux et sa soeur.Je leur lança un regard indifférent accompagné de mon habituel sourire narquois et m'assis à la place qui m'était réservé.Aussitôt que leur mère se fus éloingné je me retrouva assaillis par les questions et les reproches.

-Pourquoi t'es là?

-Tu te crois le bienvenu ici?

-J'espère que tu va vite dégager!

Je leur annonça le plus calmement et le plus froidement possible,alors que j'avais plutôt envie de les étrangler ,que c'est Dumbledore qui m'avait envoyé ici parce que j'étais recherché par Voldemort car je ne voulais pas être un Mangemort./Inutile de leur raconter les détails/Des Ooohhh! suivirent ma phrase.C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvra et que je vis entrer les jumeaux Weasley.Ils ne semblaient pas étonné de ma présence mais ils se permirent quand même quelques commentaires du genre la fouine est arrivé mais que je ne releva pas.

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après midi à dégnommer le jardin.Personne ne m'adressa la parole, ce qui m'arranga,je préférait rester dans ma solitude.La rencontre avec Weasley père ne se passa pas trop mal, j'ai le sentiment qu'il essaye de garder sa rancoeur pour lui tout comme je le faisait avec la mienne.La seule raison qui me permettait de rester ici c'est que Dumbledore devait savoir ce qu'il faisait,après tout,il ne laiisait jamais rien au hasard.

Je montais dans ma chambre ou plutôt celle de Ron quand je vis un magnifique hiboux grand duc installé sur mon lit.Je lui enleva la lettre qu'il avait autour de la patte et il s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

_Drago,_

_Je sais que cette lètre t'étonneras mais c'est bien moi, ton père qui t'écris.Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose au cas ou si la lettre est intercepté,tu en sauras plus dans la Gazette du Sorcier demain matin.Sache que ta mère est toujours vivante pour l'instant.Ne t'inquiète pas nous viendront te chercher bientôt ou que tu sois._

_Ton père._

Alor comme sa mon père à échappé au Détraqueur,c'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant.Inquiétant car je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerais quand mon père m'auras retrouvé.Je souhaite plus que tout quitter cette endroit mais pas dans la conditions d'être Mangemort.Et cette phrase _ta mère est toujours vivante pour l'instant, _pourl'instant justement que va t-il lui arrivée?Je ne pus m'inquiéter d'avantage le miséreux arriva./Décidement pas moyen d'être tranquil ici/ Après un dernier regard made in Malefoy en direction du pauvre je me coucha et m'endormit rapidement

et voilàààà alor qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Reviews pleaseeeeeeee


	3. Rapprochement et blagues à la pelle

Chapitre 3:Rapprochement et blague à la pelle.

Je venais de me faire réveiller par la goule qui donnait des coups sur les tuyaux et qui hurlait comme si sa vie en dépendait.Encore un inconvénient dans cette famille,me tous les matins je me regardais dans le miroir.Seulement la j'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque.En effet je contastais avec horreur que mes cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffé étaient en bataille,cela me rappella une personne que je préférait oublié.Mais ce n'était pas tout,mes cheveux blond platine était devenus d'un rouge identique à celui de la maison Gryffondor et en lettre dorée il y avait écrit sur l'ensemble de ma chevelure :la fouine sauteuse admire Harry Potter,le Survivant.Je devait être en pleins cauchemar c'était la seule solution.

-Aïeee,non je ne rêvais pas ,remarquais-je après m'être pincé.

Sa ne pouvais être que les jumeaux Weasley,je me disait bien qu'ils avaient un air de conspirateur au diner hier soir!Oh non le miséreux est en train de ce réveiller!Vite quelque chose pour câcher cette horreur,murmurais-je en cherchant fébrilement dans toute la chambre.Ah voilà j'ai trouvé,m'exclamais-je triomphalement.

-Malefoy tu peux me dire ce que tu fais! Et puis c'est quoi la chose que tu as sur la tête?

Weasley pointait du doigt le chapeau dont je venais de couvrir mon crâne quelques secondes plus tôt,et c'est la que je remarquais qu'il s'agissait d'un châpeau de sorcier rose bonbon.Surement un cadeau que Ginny à dut trouver dans un des magazines de _Wizard TeenAger _une revue pour adolescente.

Je fulminais pendant que Weasmoche était pris d'un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer,alors que j'essayais en vain d'arranger mes cheveux qui restaient dans le même état déplorable.Je me décida à descendre à la suite du pauvre pour prendre mon petit déjeuner en dévoilant ma chevelure.Tout le monde me contempla les yeux ronds,la bouche bée,alors que Ginny,elle éclata franchement de rire ce qui étrangement me fit rougir de honte.Seul Fred et Georges avaient l'air de s'attendre à ce résultat et me regardaient avec des mines satisfaites.

/Ceux la si je pouvais les Avada Kedavrer,je me considèrerais comme le plus heureux des hommes./

La rigolade fut de courte durée avec l'arrivée de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ je me souvint d'un coup de la lettre de mon père la veille.

_Evasion de plusieurs Mangemorts et disparitions des Détraqueurs._

_Nous venons d'apprendre par le Ministre de la Magie,lui même, que les Mangemorts arrêté à la fin du mois de juillet_ _se sont évadés de la prison d'Azkaban ainsi que la totalité des Détraqueurs, les gardiens de la prison.Nous tenons à rappeler que ses Mangemorts sont très dangereux si vous voyez Messieurs Malefoy, Jugson, Lestrange, Crabbe, Rabastan, Dolohov, Macnair,Avery,Rookwood et Mulciber veuillez prévenir le Ministère de la Magie par hiboux Express ou par cheminées.Soyez également prudent face au Détraqueurs (toutes les formules défensive à la page 3,les enquêtes sur les Mangemorts pages 4,5 et 6)Nous tenons à rappeler à Monsieur Cornélius Fudge les plaintes de différents sorciers et sorcières déclarant "que la sécurité n'était pas correctement assuré et qu'il ferait mieux de démissionner".(les nombreuses erreur de l'actuel Ministre page 7)N'oublions pas que Dumbledore et Harry Potter déclaraient il y a déjà un an que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour et qu'il fallait écarter d'urgence les Détraqueur d'Azkaban.Espérons que Mr Fudge est l'intelligence de démissionner et que son sucesseur soit plus prudent._

La lecture de Mr Weasley s'acheva dans un silence pesant pendant lequel celui ci me regarda attentivement.Dans mon habitude,je ne laissait transparaître aucune émotions,impossible de savoir que j'étais déjà au courant de certaines choses.Soudain Mr Weasley se leva brusquement en marmonnant un vaque "je dois aller voir Dumbledore" à sa femme qui le regardait l'air inquiète.

-Bon si nous allions dégnomer le jardin,déclara Ron

Tout le monde le suiva en silence encore trop préoccupé par l'article de la Gazette.Pendant que nous marchions mes cheveux reprirent leur couleur habituel pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Nous dégnomions le jardin depuis une heure déjà quand je pris un gnome qui me narguait depuis quelques minutes déjà.Je le fis tournoyer le plus vite possible autour de ma tête j'étais sur ,cette fois j'allais le faire voler loin,Ginny en serait impressionnée! Je m'apprètait à le lancer quand soudain...je m'étala de tout mon long.Fred (ou Geoges peut être) venait de me faire un croche-patte.Tout le monde éclata de rire et Ginny me tendis la main en riant,main que je refusa.Ma fierté en avait pris un coup pas la peine dans rajouter!

L'après midi vu que je n'avais rien à faire et que les garçons était parti jouer au Quidditch avec Bill qui venait d'arriver,je décida d'aider Ginny à faire ses devoirs de vacances.Ca faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'elle râlait plus qu'elle n'écrivait.Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis mon arrivée Ginny me plaisait plutôt bien.Je ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu faire pour ne pas m'apercevoir de sa beauté plus tôt.

-Je peux t'aider? C'est un devoir de quoi?

-Potion.

-Ah bah sa va être vite réglé alors.

Je l'aida puis nous discutâmes ensemble.

-Tu compte t'inscrire dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor?

-Je ne sais pas je devrais?

-Tu est plutôt douée tu sais?

Merci,me répondit-elle en rougissant.

Je lui adressa un sourire charmeur qu'elle me rendit pour mon plus grand bohneur.

Nos lèves se rapprochèrent,elles allèrent se toucher quand :SPPLASSHH

Un seau remplis d'eau que les jumeaux avaient fait léviter s'abbatit sur mon crane.Heuresement que les farceurs n'étaient pas en vu je crois bien que je les aurait tuer de mes propres mains.Malheusement après ça Ginny fut prise d'un fou rire et mon moment de pure romantisme fut vite oublié.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun problème Ginny était désormais sympatique avec moi ainsi que Bill et Mr et Mme Weasley.Il n'y avait que Ron et les jumeaux qui ne m'appréciait pas vraiment.

Avant de me coucher je pensa à Ginny.Finalement ce séjour ne serat pas totalement horrible!

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? a demain! Et reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_


	4. Au chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 4:Au chemin de traverse.

Nous étions tous en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner quand la tête de Dumbledore apparut dans la cheminée.

-Bonjours à tous j'espère que vous allez bien,nous murmura t-il de sa voix étonament douce.

-Ca peux aller,lui répondit Mr Weasley avant de s'éloigner,surement vers une autre cheminée pour parler en toute intimité.

Pendant ce temps Fred et Georges avaient essayé leurs nouveaux FeuxFous Fuseboum qui étaient censés faire plus de bruits,tenir plus longtemps en l'air,et avoir plus de couleurs criardes.Malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'admirer leur petite merveille car dès qu'elle fut lancée elle explosa au milieu des oeufs et du bacon nous recouvrant tous de notre petit déjeuner.C'est ce moment gênant que choisi le vieux sénile pour réapparaître dans la cheminée de la cuisine ou il m'adressa la parole:

-Drago,étais- tu au courant avant hier matin que ton père ainsi que tous les Mangemorts enfermé s'étaient évadés?

-Non, pas du tout et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le saurais.

-En es tu vraiment sur?

-Si vous ne me faîtes pas confiance pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici? lui répondis-je de ma voix la plus glaciale.

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir avant de disparaître.Je me retourna et vis Ron qui me regardait l'air suspicieux.

-Un problème! lui demandais-je et avant d'avoir obtenus une réponse je m'en allais d'un pas râgeur.

Ainsi Dumbledore avait des doutes sur moi? Il ne me faisait pas confiance! Il se rend quand même compte qu'il me demande de dénoncer mon propre père? De toute manière si personne ne me fais confiance il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.Oui c'est décidé JE PARS.Et c'est tout en fulminant que je me dirigeais vers la chambre du miséreux.Je rassemblais mes affaires avec des gestes brusques quand Ginny arriva.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais?

-Eh bien comme tu vois je m'en vais,j'en ai par dessus la tête de ces questions,de ces remarques,et surtout de ces blaques DEBILES!

J'avais hurlé la fin de ma phrase ce qui m'étonna moi même.D'habitude je réussissais à garder mon calme en toute circonstance,mais on peux dire comme excuse que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes.

-VRAIMENT! ET OU COMPTE TU ALLER ESPECE D IDIOT?TU EST EN DANGER JE TE FERAIS REMARQUER ALORS CESSE DE FAIRE L IMBECILE!

Alors là elle vient de me boucher un coin! Je ne savais pas Ginny Weasley aussi impulsive et aussi impressionante.

-Pourquoi tout le monde dit que je suis en danger,je ne vois pas vraiment ou il se trouve.

-Dumbledore avait appris la veille avant qu'il ne vienne chez toi que Tu-Sais-Qui envisageait d'attaquer chez toi puis plus tard de faire de toi un Mangemort qui espionnerait Harry.

-C'est complètement stupide,voyons tu ne crois pas que Potter trouverais louche le fait que je le suive partout?Et de toute façon j'aurais refusé de suivre Tu-Sais-Qui,les Mangemorts finissent soit tué,soit emprisonné.

-Tu crois qu'il t'aurait laissait le choix,peut être?

-Et puis,continua t-elle en rougissant,je n'ai pas envie que tu partes,j'aime bien que tu sois là.

OUAISSSS! Ginny m'aimes bien,c'est bon c'est décidé je reste.Qui a eu l'idée complètement idiote de partir?Moi?Nan!

C'est là que nous nous aperçûmes que nous étions encore tous les deux recouvert d'oeufs et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble quand Mme Weasley nous appela pour nous dire que les lettres de Poudlard étaient arrivées.C'est pas trop tôt,pensais-je.

J'étais en train de lire ma lettre quand un hurlement suraigus retentis dans la pièce.C'était Ginny qui venait d'être nommé préfète.

-Oh non! tout mais pas ça encore une préfète,s'exclamèrent en choeur les jumeaux.

A ces mots Bill éclata de rire.

Nous prîmes chacun notre tour de la poudre de cheminette.Une fois tout le monde arrivé à bon port nous nous séparâmes avec pour consigne d'être au chaudron Baveur à 18h.Je parti avec Ginny.

Tout d'abord nous sommes allés à Gringott,la banque des sorciers.Je fus stupéfait de voir à quel point la famille Weasley était pauvre:je ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point! Je ne fis pas de commentaire quand je vis Ginny les oreilles rougissantes prendre quelques mornilles.Ensuite nous avons acheté nos affaires scolaire tout en parlant de tout et de rien.C'est étonnant à quel point je me sens décontracté en sa présence.Je lui raconta le jour ou Blaise Zabini un de mes camarades m'avait mis du Véritasérum dans mon jus de citrouille,évidement la potion était trop forte et je me retrouva à dire la vérité rien que la vérité pendant une journée entière.Cette anedocte la fis bien rire.Finalement je me dirigea vers la boutique animalière.

-Va y choisis le hiboux que tu veux,lui dis-je.

-Quoi?

-Disons que c'est un cadeaux pour ta nomination de préfète,allez vas y choisis en un!

Après plusieurs minutes elle pris un hiboux au plumage fauve.

-Merci Drago,me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Tout étonné je mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait,puis je l'embrassa à mon tour d'un baiser passionné.

Nous nous séparâmes et Ginny m'adressa un sourire rayonnant.

Il était déjà l'heure de rentrée et nous allions au Chaudron Baveur quand je vis une sorcière entièrement recouverte d'une cape noire quitter précipitament la place.Mon coeur s'arrêta quelques instant de battre,il me semblait avoir vu Bellatrix Lestrange,ma tante,mais aussi une Mangemorte.Le danger dont Ginny m'avait parlé le matin même sembla prendre tout son ampleur en un seul coup,Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom serait bientôt au courant de l'endroit ou je me trouve si Bellatrix m'avait vu avec Ginny.Je remis mes soucis à plus tard quand Ginny me dit de me dépêcher et c'est en toute tranquilité que je finis ma journée.Je ne me doutais pas à quel point j'avais tord.

Alors?Ca vous à plus?Reviews pleaseeee


	5. Voyage en Roumanie

Chapitre 5:Voyage en Roumanie.

Je voudrais dire merci à tous mes revieweurs(on se croirait aux oscars lol)vos reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir.bisous à vous!

-DEBOUT LA DEDANS ON S EN VA!

Bon sang,qui est l'imbécile qui à eut l'idée de me réveillé de la sorte.Toute ma journée est fichu maintenant! Je descendis les escalier en maugréant et en maudissant la terre entière suivit de près par Ron qui était d'aussi mauvaise humeur que moi.Une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger je remarqua que toute la famille Weasley avait été rassemblé par Mme Weasley.Je fis un grand sourire à Ginny,et celle-ci m'envoya un baiser.Je fronça les sourcils en voyant les regards réprobateurs de ses frères.Je m'apprêtais à leur dire d'aller ce faire voir quand Mme Weasley m'interrompis d'une voix joyeuse:

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Charlie,il nous invite à passer deux jours en Roumanie!

Plusieurs cris de joies se firent entendre. Moi même je n'étais pas mécontent,j'avais bien envie d'aller voir des dragons dans leur habitat naturel.

-Quand partons-nous?demanda Fred d'une voix ensommeillé.

-Dans une demi-heure.

-QUOI? nous exclamèrent en choeur.

Aussitôt ce fut la course,tout le monde prépara ses affaires,se lava et mangea en quatrième vitesse.Exactement une demi-heure plus tard nous étions tous réunis devant la cheminée de la cuisine.Mme Weasley s'avança et prononçat clairement:La Vallée du Dragon!

Chacun notre tour nous fîmes de même. Une fois arrivé je me retrouva dans un salon très bien décoré.La pièce était vaste est je remarqua que tous les meubles étaient des OMVT(Objet Magique Volontairement Transformé) c'est à dire des objets en tout genre comme des glace à l'ennemi,des Scrutoscopes et plusieurs chose encore du moment que c'était des objets appartenant au monde magique qui étaient transformé pour rester pour l'éternité sous la forme souhaité.La matière pouvait avoir n'importe quelle couleur allant du blanc éclatant,au jaune tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale,en passant par une couleur or.Ces OMVT sont aussi incassables ce qui est très pratique dans certaine situation.Je regardais les murs et remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

-C'est normal nous sommes sous la terre,me répondis Charlie Weasley ayant aperçut mon regard.

-Enchanté,ajouta-t-il.

De même,lui répondis-je poliment.

-Nous sommes sous la terre pour des raisons de sécurité en surface les dragons pourraient nous écrasé,d'ailleur quand vous sortirez n'oubliez pas de vous lancer le charme du Bouclier,je vais vous l'apprendre car ce n'est pas le charme standard que tout le monde connait.Il nous l'apprit et Fred,Georges et moi nous nous l'applicâmes dessus.En effet les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire une petite ballade et j'avais choisi dans faire une aussi,mais en empruntant un chemin différent du leur.J'avais proposé à Ginny de m'accompagner, mais celle-ci refusa,elle se sentais mal.Je l'embrassa tendrement et sortit de la maison.Je marchais tranquillement en observant les rares dragons que je croisait,ils étaient relativement tranquille.Au bout d'un moment j'entendis une voix qui se raprochais et pour ma plus grande horreur je reconnut la voix de Hagrid,le professeur de soin aux créature magique de Poudlard.Je partis dans la direction opposée de la voix.Hors de question que je croise ce type, il est fou des dragons je suis sur qu'il me mettra de nouveau dans un joli guêpier comme quand par sa faute je me fis presque arraché le bras par un stupide hippogrife.Malheureusement pour moi je croisa la route des jumeaux qui utilisèrent le sortilège de lévitation pour me faire voler vers...NON! Ils n'oseraient pas! Eh ben si ils ont osé!Je me retrouva plongé dans une bouse de dragons de la taille d'un immeuble de trois étages.C'était horrible et quel odeur!Je me dépêtra de cette imondice et me lança un sort de lavage avec une seule idée en tête:me venger! Ces jumeaux c'était trop souvent payé de ma tête à eux maintenant d'être le dindon de la farce!J'ai une petite idée mais il me faudra de l'aide.Je courut en direction de la maison à Charlie et arriva devant lui tout essouflé.

-Un problème Malefoy?me demanda t-il l'air inquiet.

-Non j'aurais juste besoin d'un coup de main pour faire une blaque à Fred et Georges.

-Alors je suis ton homme! me répondit-il avec un large sourire.

J'appela Bill et Ginny expliqua à mes trois complices mon idée.Chacun d'eux eurent un sourire diabolique.C'est sur demain les jumeaux regretteront d'être née!

Et voilà c'est fini!Le prochain chapitre serat publié lundi ou mardi parce que ce week-end est entièrement consacré à la lecture du tome 6 d'hp.Si vous voulez laisser une review ce serat avec plaisir!


	6. Un vent de folie en Roumanie

Chapitre 6:Un vent de folie en Roumanie.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui commençait,idéale pour la blague que j'avais mise au point.Je regardais avec satisfaction les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient en pleine phase de drague intense pour les beaux yeux de deux Américaines venus passer leur vacance en Roumanie.

-Parfait plus il y aura de spectateurs mieux ce sera,marmonais-je.

Je descendis dans la maison de Charlie pur rejoindre mes complices.Ils m'assurèrent que tout était au point et nous partîmes voir Hagrid qui passait tous l'été en compagnie de Charlie.Cela ne m'enchantais pas de devoir mêler Hagrid à cette histoire mais c'était le seul qui soit assez fou,avec Charlie bien entendu, à s'approcher d'aussi près des dragons.

Enfin après ce qui me sembla être une éternité nous arrivâmes devant un gigantesque enclos ou se trouvait un magnifique dragon d'un vert sombre et d'une teinte argentée éclatante.

-Exactement les couleurs de Serpentard,remarquais-je avec fierté.

Les autres ne tinrent pas compte de ma remarque mais plutôt des longues dents pointus et des yeux jaunes du dragon dans lesquels brillaient un éclat de malveillance qui nous fis tous frissoner.

Si on ne savait pas que Mulciber (c'est son nom) était en fait un dragon apprivoisé on avait de fortes chances de prendre les jambes à son cou et/ou de s'évanouir.C'était lui qui allait jouer un rôle majeur dans notre petite mise en scène.Charlie,Bill,Hagrid,Ginny et moi n'avions qu'à être bon comédiens.

-Bon alors ,je récapitule,Ginny et moi, nous partons faire un tour dans la forêt vers les 14h30.Hagrid et Charlie vous devez être à l'enclos de Mulciber à cette heure ci.Assurez vous qu'il ait bien compris son rôle.Bill tu fais sortir les jumeaux et tu les emmènent au village à 14h45.Assure-toi que les deux Américaines soient dans les parages.A 14h55,je viens en courant l'air affolé en leurs disant que Ginny à fait une mauvaise chute, qu'elle est blessée et qu'ils doivent venir la chercher de toute urgence.Pendant ce temps,Bill tu incites les villageois à venir voir en insistant bien que la blessure de Ginny à doit être grave.Les jumeaux et moi seront à l'endroit prévu vers 15h05.J'enverrais des étincelles vertes pour prévenir Hagrid et Charlie qu'ils doivent amener Mulciber.

-Et toi,dis-je en me retournat et en fixant le dragon dans les yeux,tâche de bien jouer ton rôle fais leurs peur,ridiculise-les mais ne devient pas dangereux.

Mulciber souffla doucement comme pour dire qu'il avait compris.

-N'est-il pas mignon,s'extasia Hagrid en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Personne ne lui répondis et je continua:

Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde?

Tout le monde aquiesça en silence.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions tous en train de manger dans la maison de Charlie.Il n'y avait que lui et Hagrid qui étaient absent.

A 14h30 Ginny et moi partîmes pour notre soi disante promenade.Là je pus profiter de quelques instants seul à seul avec ma petite amie,puis je partis et c'est à l'heure prévu,que j'arrivais en courant comme un malade l'air affolé et totalement perdu,devant les jumeaux accompagné de Bill.

-Il est arrivée quelque chose à Ginny,elle s'est blessée,venez vite!

Ils coururent à ma suite et dix minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés.

Je lançais discrètement des étincelles vertes,pendant que Ginny jouait à merveille son rôle de blessé.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous entendîmes un rugissement qui fit trembler la terre.

Les jumeaux me lancèrent un regard terrifié et j'essayais de cacher mon sourire en leur rendant un regard tout aussi épouvanté.Puis les arbres ce sont mis à trembler laissant la place à Mulciber qui je l'admet était un très bon acteur.Je vais bientôt être du même avis que Hagrid au sujet des dragons,pensais-je pour ma plus grande horreur.

Les jumeaux oubliant Ginny,qui était je le rappelle soit disant blessée, coururent comme des dératé en poussant des hurlement aigüs qui convenaient plus à une fillette de dix ans,le dragon à leur trousse.C'est pour mon plus grand et immmense bonheur que je vis la quasi totalité des villageois assister à la scène.Bill avait du les prévenir de la supercherie car ils ne paniquèrent pas à la vue de Mulciber.Pendant ce temps Fred et Georges continuèrent de courir tout en trébuchant,en se marchant dessus et en poussant des jurons d'une voix restée étrangement aigüe.Tout d'un coup Mucilber leur lança une gerbe de flamme.Je commença à paniquer,ce n'était pas prévu au programme ça!Je fus vite rassuré quand je vis que le feu n'avait fait que de brûler les vêtement des jumeaux.Tout les villageois présent éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent Fred et Georges courirent entièrement nus,alors que le dragon rappelé par Charlie ne les poursuivait plus.Quand ils comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir ils devinret d'un trés joli rouge foncé avant de rire de bon coeur avec les autres,bien qu'ils n'aient plus aucunes chances avec les Américaines qui étaient pliées de rire.

En début de soirée ils me prirent à part.Je m'attendais à une vengeance de leurs part mais ils ne firent que de me dire:

-Félicitations c'était excellent et bienvenu dans la famille,avant de repartir en me souriant.

C'est dans une atmosphère chaleureuse que la soirée se termina.Personne ne se doutait que cela allait vite changeait.

Et voilà!Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Je vais bientôt poster une nouvelle fic qui s'appellera Aude Timbert,6ème année,Serpentard.

Ca parlera de Aude qui est issu d'une famille de sang-pur mais qui ne pratique pas la magie noire.C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas d'amis dans sa classe et qu'elle reste avec deux filles d'origine moldue.Seulement cette année serat loin d'être tranquille quand elle se retrouvera mêlé à la rivalité entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy et Qu'elle recevra plusieurs hiboux de menaces.


	7. Sinistre retour

Chapitre 7: Sinistre retour.

-Allez on se dépêche un peu,nous cria Mme Weasley.

En effet il était temps de retourner au Terrier.Les deux jours passé en Roumanie étaient absolument géniale bien que beaucoup trop court à mon goût.Tout le monde s'était bien amusé et c'est donc dans une atmosphère joyeuse,bien qu'un peu nostalgique que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cheminée,ou ronflait un feu qui répendait sa douce chaleur.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Charlie,Mme Weasley prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette,la jetta dans les flammes qui se teintèrent de vert,et cria:" le Terrier!".Elle disparut aussitôt suivit de Mr Weasley,Fred,Ginny,Ron,Bill et Georges.

Au moment ou je prenais de la poudre ,Charlie m'interplla:

-Drago!

-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien je voulais te dire de rester comme tu es en ce moment ne reprend pas tes anciennes habitudes une fois à Poudlard,Ginny ne le suporterais pas,me dit-il d'une voix grave.En plus je serais obligé de te le faire payer,continua t-il en essayant de reprendre le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,Charlie, beaucoup de mes préjugés se sont envolés au contact de ta famille.

Et c'est en lui adressant un sourire que je pénétra dans la cheminée avant de réapparaître au Terrier,que je considérais comme ma maison bien que je n'y retournerais certainement plus après la rentrée.

J'eus à peine le temps de sortir que je ressus Erol en pleine tête.Je lui pris la lettre qu'il avait accroché à une de ses pattes tout en maugréant.Je donna son courrier à Mr Weasley qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

-Qu'est ce qui a papa,lui demanda Ron.

-Eh bien...je ne comprend pas,Dumbledore nous écrit qu'il va bientôt arriver et... qu'il ne faut pas nous inquiéter.Il nous présente aussi ses condoléances.

-Qu'est ce que sa veut dire tout sa,s'énerva Bill.Si c'est une blague elle est très mauvaise,personne n'est mort ici.Quoi Ginny qu'est ce que tu veux?

Ginny qui essayait de dire quelques choses depuis quelques minutes déjà nous montra du doigt la fenêtre.Dun seul geste nous nous retournâmes pour apercevoir juste devant la porte,mon coeur venait de rater un battement,la Marque des Ténèbres.Fred se décida à bouger alors que nous étions tous figé,il ouvrit la porte ,et sur le palier,les yeux grand ouvert,un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche se tenait Percy.Mme Weasley laissa échapper un cri d'horreur,alors que Ginny éclata en sanglot.Je crois que les autres étaient trop abasourdis pour réaliser que c'était le cadavre de Percy,qui se trouvait à leurs pieds.Je décida d'emmener Ginny dans sa chambre ou elle pourra récupérer du choc qu'elle venait d'avoir.Je l'aida à monter les escaliers et la consola du mieux que je pouvais pendant quelques minutes.Une fois qu'elle fut calmer je lui demanda:

-Vous n'étiez pas en froid avec Percy?

-Non,me répondis t-elle la voix encore tremblante,nous nous étions réconcilié depuis quelques semaines ,mais nous ne le voyions pas souvent à cause de son travail.

-Je suis vraiment désolé,c'est de ...

Je m'interrompis.Il me semblait avoir entendu la voix de Dumbledore,il devait surement être arrivé.Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse et l'interpella.

-Il faut que je parte,tout sa est de ma faute!

-Non tu es en sécurité,aussitôt la Marque apparut j'ai envoyé des Aurors pour surveiller le domaine.Ce n'est pas de ta faute depuis longtemps les Weasley sont dans le colimateur de Voldemort.

-oui mais je vous est menti,j'étais au courant de l'évasion de mon père,il m'avait envoyé une lettre la veille.

Dumbledore ne parut guère étonné comme si il était déjà au courant.

-Drago ,intervint Mr Weasley,je veux que tu restes ici jusqu'à la rentrée,je ne pense pas qu'il se passerat quelque chose d'ici après-demain.

-Je suis d'accord avec Arthur,et maintenant Drago laisse nous seul,si tu le veux bien.

Comme la demande sonnait plutôt comme un ordre je partis m'isolé dans le jardin.Décidément le bonheur était de courte duré avec moi.

Reviews pleaseeeeeeee


	8. L'attaque

Chapitre 8:L'attaque

La matinée était déjà bien entamée,et demeurait morose.Personne ne s'était remis de la mort innatendue de Percy.Mr Weasley était partis au Ministère et avait déclaré qu'il ne rentrerait que tard le soir ;une façon pour lui d'oublier la perte de son fils.Mme Weasley était dans la cuisine depuis plusieurs heures déjà,à faire tout les plats possibles et inimaginable,tout en étouffant ses sanglots.Quand aux enfants Weasly,ils restaient tous cloîtrés dans leurs chambre,je n'avais même pas encore vu ma Ginny.Pour ma part,la mort de Percy ne m'attristait pas,je n'avais jamais aimé ce petit lèche-botte.Non, mon problème est que je me sens ;et je suis responsable.Dumbledore pourra dire tout ce qu'il veut,je resterais persuadé que c'est par ma faute que tout cela est arrivé.

Mme Weasley nous appela pour qu'on vienne manger.J'entendis les portes des autres chambres s'ouvrirent doucement,puis le bruit des pas qui trainaient en descendant les escaliers.Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux.

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence religieux,qui me rappelais le manoir,ou tout nos repas se passaient dans un silence pesant.D'un coup la cheminée se colora de vert,et pour ma plus grande horreur Potter et Granger apparûrent.Nous,nous adressâmes un signe de tête,conscient que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ce battre.Ils devaient être au courant que je vivais ici en ce moment ,ou sinon,je crois qu'ils auraient déjà essayé de m'assassiner.

Remarquant que j'étais de trop,je me leva silencieusement,sous le regard entendue de Granger.

Je me promenais dans le jardin quand une branche craqua derrière moi.Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner que j'entendis une voix.

-Ah,enfin te voici!

La voix de mon père.

Tout en ssayant d'avoir l'air indifférent,je me retourna pour lui faire face.Evidemment comme un problème n'arrive jamais seul,il était accompagné de Bellatrix Lestrange,une Mangemort,folle à lier et accessoirement ma tante.

-Nous étions passé avant hier,mais tu n'étais pas malheureusement pas là.Par contre nous avons croisé un des fils Weasley,comme tu as du le remarquer.

Ala fin de cette phrase,Bellatrix éclata d'un rire mauvais er je serra les poings.

-Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça,Père,Dumbledore vous le ferat payer.

Mon père frémit mais ne dit rien.Pendant un long moment le silence total se fit puis enfin il parla.

-Tu dois savoir pourquoi nous sommes là,pour que tu viennes prêter allégeance au maître et que tu le serve comme il se doit.

-Jamais je ne servirait un vieux fou tel que lui!

J'allais dire autre chose mais Bellatrix venait de me jetter un Endoloris.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'éprouver une douleur aussi intense,tout ce que je pouvais c'était hurler à plein poumon.

Soudain j'entendis un petit cri.Cela avait surement attiré l'attention de ma tante car le sortilège avait cessé.C'est là que je vis la personne qui avait criée.C'était Ginny.Elle semblait figé sur place.

-Cours Ginny!

Mon cri avait du la sortir de sa torpeur car elle détala sous une pluie de sortilèges.Je jeta un Crucidus à mon père,j'avais mal visé mais sa joue entaillée lui avait quand même fait arrêter ses sorts.Furieux il hurla.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot,fais au moin en sorte que ta mère ne soit pas morte pour rien!

Aces mots,j'eus l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans mon estomac.Je n'eus pas le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle car un nouveau Endoloris ;envoyé par mon père cette fois-ci,me percutta.Et c'était repartis pour une séance de douleur.Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai hurler,une heure,cinq minutes,peut être.Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à un moment je vis Dumbledore arriver,suivit par Potter qui essayait vainement de lancer un sort à Bellatrix.Celleci ainsi que mon père transpanèrent à la vue du directeur de Poudlard.Je me releva avc difficulté alors que Dumbledore essayait de calmer Potter,qui semblait être en proie à une crise de nerfs.Ginny accourut et en voyant que je n'avais rien,se jetta dans mes bras et m'embrassa.Ensuite je fus envoyé dans mon lit ou je me fis réveiller le lendemein matin,jour de la rentrée.

Arrivé devant le Poudlard Express je me suis dit que cette année serait vraiment différente des autres.J'étais en assez bon rapport avec le trio gryffondorien et surtout j'avais Ginny.

Mon prochain but est d'empêcher les Serpentard de devenir des Mangemorts.Avant de monter j'entendis Mr Weasley me dire.

-Si tu veux tu peux revenir l'été prochain!

C'est sur cette année sera bien différente.

**FIN**

Et voila,fic finie.Si vous avez des conseils,des critiques ou des félicitayions n'hésitez pas à me reviewé.Et encore merci aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews.


End file.
